Curse of the Small Morals
by Rei Tenjou
Summary: Second Chapter up, after the movie and double realizations for Will and Elizabeth.
1. Not another Island Story

Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Small Morals

A/N: This started out with me wanting to write a nice juicy fic about what happened on the island that Disney couldn't show. But I went online, and after seeing many fics of the same kind, I rewrote my entire idea into something different. This chapter features the island, but it's only one chapter out of probably 6 or so. It's short right now, but later chapters WILL be longer. Heehee, little pun.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea.

Warnings: Jack/Elizabeth this chapter, rating for language and adult situations. Major OOC for Miss Swan, but she's super drunk and doesn't care, minor OOC for Jack, cause he proved he did have morals, albeit very small ones, in the film, and no, I'm not poking fun at his manhood there. Seriously.

Chapter One: Not Another Island Fic

"Mr. Sparrow, I don't think I've had enough rum to hear such talk."

He smiled at me wolfishly, gold teeth sparkling in the firelight. "Then by all means, drink some more luv, but," He shrugged his shoulders, moving away from me. "What?" He stood up and moved towards the previously hidden storage room. "But nothing, I want some more." "Tell me." I said insistently. He just waved my order aside, reaching the trapdoor. I must admit that he does look roguishly handsome, for a pirate that is. His backside looked almost as good as his front. I realized where my thoughts were headed, and tried to conjure up images of Will. That bolstered my confidence, and I stalked after my companion on this godforsaken island. "Mr. Sparrow, I do hope you realize that," He held up a hand to silence me. I stopped a foot away from him, now furious. "I will not be silenced so easily without my due and rightful answer. And furthermore-" My sentence was cut off by a pair of lips descending onto mine. I was shocked into a stupor. It felt like forever, but in reality it only lasted a second. He pulled away suddenly, seemingly waiting for something. "Furthermore, I will not be silenced like some lady at the docks. Why in the nine hells did you do that?" He looked at me in amusement, but also a bit of sadness? "I thought it would keep you quiet, but one can't have everything." "Mr. Sparrow," he grimaced. "Please luv, it's CAPTAIN Sparrow. Mr. Sparrow sound to respectable to me. I'm not your Commodore Norrington now. Or even call me Jack, Savvy? How many times do I have to tell you now?" "At least once more, as always Mr. Sparrow." Okay, so I'm kinda drunk and Will's often said phrase isn't exactly how I said it, but it's close enough for me right now. He threw his hands up in the air with a cry of "Women!" He turned to get more drinks, but found he couldn't go very far. His head whipped around to see me with a fistful of his shirt. His mouth opened to say something, but I spoke first. "Jack"

"Jack" she breathed softly. I opened my mouth to say yes, but she surprised me. Her soft lips attacked mine hungrily. While I was still in a state of shock, her tongue delved into my open mouth, stroking the inside. While this was happening, I faintly registered her smooth white hands under my shirt, splayed out against my chest. She broke off the kiss to breathe, rubbing her body against mine suggestively. "Jack," she moaned. "Please." Her plea for help tugged at my heart strings. Among other things. It might shock you to hear I have a heart, but I do. And a small set of morals. I wasn't about to just fuck the daughter of Port Royal's governor, drunk or not. Next time they caught me, they'd just shoot me in the back instead of a proper hanging. I forcibly removed her hands and walked towards the shoreline to sit alone. "Jack?" Or try to be alone. "What is it now?" She hugged me from behind, hands stroking my chest and moving downwards, her young and untried body insistently pressing into mine. Is it her goal to piss me off tonight? I sighed. She might hate me for this, but it's for her own good. I pulled her hands off of me, turning around to face her. She smiled, probably thinking I was gonna do what she wants. My lips crushed hers, my tongue forcing entry into her warm, hot mouth. My hands, which had been holding her head, slid down and around to roughly cup her breasts. I pushed her down into the sand, straddling her thighs, grinding my hardened cock against her none too gently. When she began to struggle against me, my hands moved to her shoulders to keep her down as I stopped kissing her. "Is this what you want? For me to just fuck you mindlessly, without feeling or emotion except unbridled lust? For me to take away your whole future because you're drunk? Is that what you want?" "No, I," "I thought so." "Jack, I didn't want that, I wanted," "You're drunk" I said harshly, trying to drill it into her." Goddamned morals. I wish they were as physical like others so you could just shoot them and be done with it. "Now leave me alone ."

"Now leave me alone." The words were icy, and turned me just as cold. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep." He retreated to a safe distance, and promptly fell into slumber. "I wanted you." I whispered to no one. I moved over to sit and stare into the fire. Around dawn, I gazed up at the heavens above with a heartfelt plea, when I realized that the smoke sends a clear sign into the clear sky. When the sun is higher, and the last vestiges of night burned away, you could probably see a larger signal for miles. With that idea in mind, I headed toward the pit in the sand.

From a dreamless sleep, I woke up to the smell of burning wood. 'How nice,' I thought. 'She's keeping the fire going.' Then another smell trickled into my nose. The smell of burning rum. "What in the name of-" I ran over to her, to stop this new sacrilege of hers.

So that's it for this chapter, Will/Elizabeth next chapter, but not for long. Call out for all, I need a whore for chapters three and four, I'll explain in more detail later, but it's Will/whore. Email me if you want to try, I'll mail you back with specifics. As always, please leave a review, a flame, I accept all forms of feedback and major credit cards. J/K.


	2. Of Swordfights and dense Blacksmiths

Hello people! I'm glad I got so many reviews, the responses will be at the bottom. I'm also happy to say I was contacted and hopefully this fic will be archived not only at FF.net, but at this really cool website done by a cool girl. Either way, check out her site at tofreedom.cjb.net. It a Jack/Elizabeth site, very cool. ^.^ Sorry to say that this chapter is W/E, but I needed to find some way to break them up after they got together at the end of the movie. Without further ado, I present the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Chapter Two : Of Swordfights and dense Blacksmiths

Elizabeth flopped down onto the warm sand. Well, at least she thought it was warm, she had so many layers of clothes on, she couldn't feel it. Three months had passed since the 'furball' with Jack Sparrow, as her father called it. Her wedding was to be in another five months to Will. Thinking of Will. "Elizabeth! Where are you?" She briefly considered sneaking away to a very secluded cove she had discovered a few weeks ago, but decided against it. 'I'd better go see what he wants.' "Over here Will." He came over the slight rise, juggling a variety of parcels and packages. "It's beyond me why you asked me to bring all of these. What do you want them for anyway?" She smiled at him. "Why to learn to protect myself silly." Will dropped the items in the sand. "Surely you can't be serious! You should be at home, packing for our trip. Where is your father sending us? England, to pick up your wedding dress and accessories?" "Tortuga." She stated, rummaging through the forgotten packages.

"TORTUGA?!?" "Uh huh." He sighed, resting his head in his hands. "Have you gone completely out of your mind? I did think you've been out in the sun too much. Let's go back to your house and prepare for chilly London weather." "No. I found a man of scrupulous morals heading for England that my father paid for. And he will. After he drops us off at Tortuga." "How do you do this?" She straightened, holding a rather small package with a smile on her face. "Oh, everyone has their price. Enough money can do anything." Will shook his head. "I have no price, and if you knew what was good for you, you'd get this silly idea out of your head before I tell your father." He stated, beginning to stand. But stopped when a dagger flew into the tree beside his head. "You will do no such thing William Turner." He stared at the small dagger imbedded in the tree. "Now if you knew what was good for you, you'd stay right where you are and let me explain my logic," she glared at him. "which is quite sound, thank you very much." Will sighed. "Elizabeth, what-" "ah ah ah." She smiled, raising another small dagger. When he finally settled back against the tree, giving wide berth to the area by the dagger, she started explaining. "William, I don't really know how to say this." "Go ahead, I'm listening." "Well, this might hurt you, but I am not in love with you." "What do you mean, just this morning, you said you loved me, and now you don't?" Surprisingly, the look on his face was not one of incredulity and betrayal, but confusion and…relief? "Will, I do love you, but I am not in love with you." Seeing the confusion still in his eyes, she elaborated. "You are like a brother to me. I have thoughts for another and-" "So that's it is it not? 'Oh dearest William, I love you now let me bed someone other than you'?" Elizabeth stood still, shocked by his harshness. "No, Will. It's not like that, I" He shot to his feet. "Now when did this happen. This morning when the baker's son gave you a look. Or was it last night lying in the arms of the sod down the road." She pummeled him with her fists.

"I have never been in love with you. And I never will be! Can't you see that? Could you ever? I cannot marry my brother and that is indeed what you are." He flopped down, lying on the warm sand, looking up into the heavens. "You could have told me this sooner. I had just resigned myself to the act of marriage." She sank to her knees beside him. "What do you mean? You have always wanted to marry me. You have loved me for so long." "Yes, but that was when our lives were so much simpler. After the incident with the good captain, I have come to realize I desire someone else." He shrugged. "I knew since you accepted my offer, you loved me, and I figured if I got cold feet, you'd marry Norrington, and never be happy until you die. Or he does." She burst into sparkling laughter. "All this time, we've been circling around this, and staying together because one thought the other one wanted to marry." He joined her in her merriment. When they had finally finished, she spoke again. "Now who is this one that has stolen your affections? The serving maid you winked at this morning?" "Anamaria. She's just so amazing. After Jack and I set sail from Tortuga, we got to talking and we click on so many levels." Elizabeth stood up. "So do we agree, and you could teach me swordsmanship now?" He laughed. "Who said I could teach you swordplay? Why not try your father's swordmaster?" Elizabeth ticked off the points on her fingers. "One, he's already taught me the basics. Two, my father would find out and tell him to stop. And finally you taught yourself, why not show another?" He laughed. "Fine then, let us stop this merriment and spar."

Three tiring hours later, they were both panting for air. Elizabeth proved to be a fast learner, and now her skill rivaled that of his. "Your skill is fine, but you have to work on your finesse and footwork. Constant practice will help you more than I now." "Thank you verily William. Now I shall be able to protect myself better and not burden you overmuch on our journey." He looked toward the sea. "Tell me, why we are going to Tortuga anyway?" "Jack. You don't understand Will, he has another side he doesn't want people to see, but he showed it to me on the island." He looked at her in shock. "You mean you're not?" She shook her head. "No, I tried to make him, but he kept turning away. He showed me more kindness from a ruthless evil pirate on that night on the island, than you or Norrington ever did." "You jest!" "No, he said no, even though he is a pirate. And I love him even more. I have tried to put aside memories of him for new ones with you, but I cannot. I have tried so hard, but the memory of what he didn't show anyone lingers on." She held up a finger to his lips, effectively keeping his silence. "I am a caged bird William. Won't you please let me spread my wings and leave the birdcage? Or will I suffer for just being who I am?" A wry grin touched his features. "Aye, a lost little swan caught in a gilded cage."

Three days of sword fighting later, they were boarding the ship that would take them to England, the small man assured her father. With a heavy heart, and solemn features, Commodore Norrington saw them off alongside Governor Swan. "Tell me again," he said to the governor, "why I am not taking them to England?" "You know perfectly well that we need you to keeps us safe from pirates. They will be gone for four months, and then back here to arrange everything in time for the ceremony. Trust me Commodore," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "we need you here more than they need you in England." With a few last farewells and final tips, the ship set sail for the far off horizon.

Hee, decided to leave you hanging. Next chapter up is Tortuga, and a surprise for William from Elizabeth. Now, on to my reviewer responses. I'm doing several people at a time, because many of you had very similar questions and ideas.

_Audacious, Lilix, LoveTochi, Atalaya, Blood Raven1, and Rebecca:_ Thank you so much for reviewing and liking my story. Hope this doesn't disappoint anyone!

_Estelbain and LostWorldGal_: Sorry if the first person slightly irritated and annoyed. I usually switch pov's with each paragraph. I took your advice and did this one all in the third person pov, I hope it's more easily read that way.

Mistress Goku and Stokely: Thanks for reviewing, and those are some good ideas for whores, but I wouldn't use the ones from the movie because ultimately, the whore is going to benefit Elizabeth for Jack by using Will, and those girls wouldn't do that. I didn't want to make up a whore OC, because it's a flaw that I have that my OC's have a background the minute I make them, and they would be used in other stories also. Sorry. ;_; 

Thanks to all of you, and hope to see you next round! ^.^


End file.
